Vengeful Little Deaths
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Little children who were killed brutally wouldn't understand anything. Not able to move forward, they sought vengeance on the living for the chance to salvage what they lost and teach them a lesson in what they went through. Corpse Party AU.


**Deceiver: Don't mind me, try to write a Halloween oneshot based on my Corpse Party AU. This was supposed to be KanoKido centric but I didn't want to leave Seto out. Happy Halloween! :D**

~.~.~.~.~

**Vengeful Little Deaths**

~.~.~.~.~

In a world of eternal darkness, where only the melancholic sound of heavy rain fall with occasional thunder was heard, there stood a rundown school. If one were able to into this place, there was no hope to get out. Not in life. Not in death.

Rarely did anyone get peaceful deaths in here. Even just dying from hunger was better than having eternal pain racing through the very souls in the afterlife, but that was rare. Not only that, they would have to forever listen to the agonising wails from everyone in the school, and from within themselves. They could all die from either fear or resentment, or by the ghosts here who have unbearable grudge on the living.

Just like now, in an old classroom, an innocent student was now lying dead below the ghost of Tsubomi, an eyeless girl with blood running down her cheeks. She was straddling her victim's body, gorging out her eyes with her fingers.

_Not here...Not here either..._

It was hours since the eyeballs had turned into a soupy muck in the sockets and became consistent with the blood and gunk. But despite that, Tsubomi continued to dig through the cold, gooey substance, hoping her eyes were just hiding from her. She wanted it. She wanted them back.

_Give it back..._

Upset after another loss, her fingers accidently pierced the firm flesh. More blood flowed out and dribbled down the dead's face. It pooled onto the floor and into the victim's open in fear mouth. Her tongue was already ripped out and tossed aside, since she knew it was not hers to begin with. It was just fun to let her victims know what she had been through before her death. But now, looking at the horribly disfigured person below her, she got even madder, for she reminded her how she was damned to look.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

With another fit, Tsubomi dug out a good amount of flesh in the sockets and ripped them out into the open air. The blood dirtied her dress but it made no real difference. She did this again, screaming and crying through horrible rage as the person below her look even uglier. The river of the victim's blood matched her own and spilled furiously onto the floor. Why must she go through this for so long? It always started with her enjoying the thought of those eyes and tongue being hers before she realized it couldn't be, then she would get frustrated to the point she broke everything and everyone around her. What was so great about getting her hopes up by these new arrivals!?

"ARGH!" with final fury, she tore out the student's cheeks and splattered it against the wall. It made a sickening splattering sound, but she didn't hear it. She glared at the ugly face, wishing for those huge pair of scissors that killed her so she could stab this person to mush.

"Mind if you cut out the jaw and the head?"

Looking up and behind her, she saw a jawless boy smiling at her sweetly, offering a pair of scissors coated in rust and blood. She knew him well; he was Shuuya, one of the boys who died with her. Death by having his bottom jaw ripped out, followed by his tongue. Here he helped her with finding her missing eyes and tongue while he searched for his jaw and tongue. Staring at the offered item, she smacked the blades aside and said, "It's a girl."

Glancing at the body, the dead boy hummed. "Really, I didn't know."

"Liar." She seethed, standing up and wipe the blood off her face with her hands before into her skirt. "Where's Kousuke?"

"In the next space above this one," he pointed behind him. "He didn't like the new guests saying mean things about us."

"As usual." She mumbled before jumping into the next space with him, the body she disfigured disappeared below her as the school around her changed. Past victims appeared around them, some of them which she killed while the others by her friends. And her other friend, Kousuke, who was missing the upper part of his head and also missing a tongue, was sobbing in front of a group of terrified teenagers, two girls and a boy.

"…You're…not going to be…squished…" she heard him sob.

"SH-SHUT UP, YOU MONSTER!" one of the teenagers snapped, hiding the girl behind him protectively. That made the ghost girl mad, she hated being called names, but she hated it more when her friends were called by that too.

"I want one of the girls," she muttered as she and Shuuya stepped up towards them. Kousuke heard the two arrived whimpering at them. Shuuya gave him a reassuring smile, before grinning deviously at the new victims.

"Then I want the one who just called Kousuke a monster." He cackled when that very boy with the foul mouth squealed in fear and scrambled away. Well a running victim who was wetting his pants, it had been a while. Shuuya made an ominous snip with the scissors he had in hand before he leapt forward and chased after him. A horrified, gurgled scream was heard when he stabbed the blades into his shoulders, making Shuuya laugh when the boy fell and he's on top of him.

The remaining girls cried out, too scared to move. They and the ghost kids watched Shuuya stab at the boy, ignoring how his new victim was trying to throw him off. Ignoring the event, Tsubomi turned back to the girls, before pointing to the one with short hair.

"That one," she muttered before she walked up to her. She heard her victim squeaked, begging mercy but she wouldn't have it. Tsubomi was going to see if those eyes were hers and she still felt a bit mad at the previous disappointment. Reaching out, she grabbed the girl's hair by the roots and by force dragged her to the corner of the classroom. She didn't want anyone to disturb her.

Being left alone, Kousuke watched his friends kill. He could hear their fear and pain and it was making him go insane. And the girl that was left with him wasn't even helping, she was sobbing, trying to block out her friends' screams and praying for help. He didn't like it, so be quiet already.

"Don't be afraid…" he whispered softly, trying to comfort her fears. But it was pointless; she was already lost it and was babbling nonsense. Crying and screaming and wailing for help and for him to stay back, the girl threw loose pieces of wooden floor boards at him. That hurt, he didn't like the pain and what the girl was thinking.

"Don't cry…"

"STAY BACK! I'M TELLING YOU TO STAY BACK!"

Ignoring her, he went up to her and placed his cold hands on her warm cheeks. _So warm… _"I'm not going to hurt you…"

"LIAR! DON'T TOUCH ME! LET GO! LET GO! HELP ME!"

What he heard from her fears wasn't pleasant, but he wouldn't do it. The girl tried to claw his hands off her face but he wouldn't budge. It was a really nice feeling, a living human's flesh.

"I'm not going to kill you…" he insisted, but the girl wouldn't listen and cried even louder. This was getting frustrating since she hadn't stopped once, but then he slightly tightened the grip on her face. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"N-n-n…NO! PLEASE DON'T!" she was getting louder, and he was getting sick of it. Adding that to the mixed screams and laughter surrounding him, he was about to lose it himself.

"Stop screaming please," he said coldly but it was unheard. He repeated the words again, each time tightening his grip on her face. He was being too rough but he didn't care, too annoyed with this girl and that mean boy who called him a monster. He saw bruises were forming beneath the palm of his hands but he didn't care. Couldn't she just stop being scared already.

"Stop being scared," he asked again and squished the girl's cheek harder. There was a cry, before he heard a crack and the dripping of blood beneath his hand. _Ah, it felt so pleasant. _But that didn't stop her at all, and that really made him had enough. Nails digging into the flesh, he prepared to smoosh the annoying girl's head and-

He froze. His friends doing the same. Amongst the agonizing and feared moans, they all turned towards the door to the room. There was an unmistakable presence accompanied by an unpleasant chill, making them cower in fear.

"Retreat," the ghost said and in one second, they all vanished to the next space. The only girl who was barely spared stared at where the headless boy was, letting herself hyperventilate at still being alive. Her friends were still here, but it would have been better if they died already with how horrible they looked. The bottom jaw dangled from the boy's flesh, the girl blind and bleeding, she had enough.

Suddenly, the door was opened with a slam, bringing in a terrible presence. The girl squeaked, trembling in tears as she watched a small boy entered the room. He was completely black, save for a few yellow arrow patterns on his neck warmer. He walked up to her, staring at her behind his bangs, before he smirked.

"Let's play."


End file.
